Why me?
by Lila Amanda Black
Summary: I slammed my head down on the table. "I didn't want to be in the Host Club... I didn't even want to move to Japan... Why me?" Hikaru and Kaoru patted me on the back in mock sympathy. "Why you indeed...?" They muttered to themselves. Please R
1. Meet My Family

I do not own OHSHC

* * *

"Have you heard? Apparently, Ouran took in several scholarship students. Like, seven or something!" Some girl of to the side of me gossiped about our arrival. 'Do they have nothing else to talk about?' Glancing around, I sighed. Everyone was either in the uniform or dressed in extremely flashy clothes.

'Why did I have to go here again?' I thought wearily coming up with no clear answer. "Sempai, sempai!!!" Someone screamed at me and was followed by another voice. "Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai! You got in!" I turned in time to see several of my friends before I was tackled to the ground by them.

I screamed as we collided with the cold marble floor, me at the bottom of the stack. "Everyone get off!" I heard my friend Lyndsay say. Soon everyone was off and helping my sit up.

I forced my self to start crying and looked down at the floor. "You guys are so mean. . . what if I had gotten seriously injured?" I looked up at them through my lashes, still crying.

There was a moments silence before all my friends were huddled around me trying to hug me. The only ones who managed to were Lyndsay, Nichele, and Eirica. "We're sorry!!! Please forgive us!" They all yelled and within moments we were all on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Cute act, but those sort of things are reserved for the Host Club to do," one of the students said to us with a look of disapproval, "Posers." She smirked.

"Who's acting bitch; at least we don't hide ourselves behind daddy's money and mommy's talent," I said snapping at the girl, jumping to my feet. I took a step towards her. She jumped back with a frightened expression. 'Rich girl probably didn't expect a fight.' I stepped towards her again, grabbed her wrist. Pulled her in towards me, fitting her body against mine; she blushed crimson.

"Wha-!?"

"To bad your personality doesn't fit your face. Now be a good girl and run along." I leaned down to where I could whisper in her ear, "Next time I won't give a second thought to marring that pretty little face of yours." I shoved her away from me. She stumbled before turning on her heel and running. I glanced around; no body seemed to have noticed what had happened but my friends.

Dusting my self off, I realized how out of place my clothes looked. Converses, brown cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a Nightmare before Christmas jacket; I stuck out like a sore thumb. Sighing, I ran a hand through my newly cut boy short hair.

I went back over to my friends and picked up my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder just as Eli came up to me. "Deidra? What happened? What did she say to get you worked up?" He must have sensed how confused I was by the question; because he added on that we had been speaking Japanese the whole time.

"Oh, I forgot. Y'all haven't learned Japanese yet have y'all?" I had been switching back and forth between Japanese and English for over two months now. I had been learning the language since my mom and dad announced we'd be moving to Japan. "Oh well, it wasn't really a big deal. I just over reacted." I smiled sincerely and blew off the whole thing.

"The principal says we can just look around the school today since he knows most of us can speak Japanese yet."

***

I packed up all my things as I heard the finally bell of the day go off. My friends and I had explored the entire morning before finally going to the lunch hall with all the other students at lunch. We went exploring for a while afterwards but found Music Room Three. We had hung out there for the rest of the day till now.

It was extremely quiet for my group but must of us were ready to go home. Besides, there was something I wanted to check and I suspected I wasn't the only one wondering about it. We started to hear some voices before seven amazingly beautiful men entered the room. "No way!" I heard Nichele scream in unison with Heather, "They really do go here!!!"

Shakirah raced over to the boys who still stood there in shock. 'Probably wondering who the heck are these kids and what are they doing in our room???' I snickered only to have the third tallest one glare at me. 'So this is Kyoya…' "Come on guys were leaving," I said in English so they could understand me. But right then Shakirah just had to blurt something out, "You guys look better in real life!"

Kyoya was the first to speak; and in English. "Ah. So you all must be the new foreign scholarship students. Might I ask what you are doing in our room?" He smiled like a true gentleman.

"Sorry," I said quickly, "we didn't have to attend classes today since they don't know Japanese, and we've been hang out in here since lunch. We'll be leaving now, won't we guys." The last three words were laced with under lying malice. I grabbed Shakirah's arm and started to pull her out the door with me.

"No!" she screamed, "I don't want to go yet! They're the Host Club!" this time Tamaki talked.

"You fine princess and gentlemen know about the Host Club? Are we really that famous? I wouldn't think people in America would know about us." He asked Nichele. She blushed bright red, something only the Host Club would be able to do to Nichele now. "Why don't you all stay for a while?"

"Please Dee-sempai!?" They all asked me pleadingly (except Eli; he's the only guy).

***

This was how we wound up hanging out with the Host Club for the afternoon. Heather and Shakirah were with Mori and Hunny, Nichele and Lyndsay with the twins, Eirica with Tamaki, and Eli with Haruhi. I sat on the back alone listening to my Ipod. I watched the others with disinterest wondering why I had bothered to stay but not willing to get off my butt and leave.

All my friends knew about the Host Club whether they were fans or not. Most of us had read all the manga for the series that had come out in America before we moved and continued to read scans online.

I was so into my own thoughts that it took me a minute to register that Kyoya was sitting beside me. I turned the volume on my Ipod down from full blast and sat up. "What do you want?" I asked him in Japanese.

He smirked, "I thought you didn't speak Japanese," he returned in English.

"I never said I didn't," I retorted still using his native tongue. "Anyway, why aren't you walking around writing things in your black book or attending to a guest?"

"Perhaps," he drawled. He reached his hands towards me and I froze; he took my headphones off of me and put them around my neck. "Perhaps I am attending a guest right now," he said quietly and (finally) in Japanese.

I blushed. 'To close. Hot guy, to close.' I out my hand up and gently pushed him back. "I'm. . . I'm sorry dude but I'm not gay." I said using my looks to my advantage. Kyoya only smirked at this.

Leaning in he started to whisper in my ear. "Don't try using that excuse on me. I know your secret Deidra. Your 100% female." He pulled away and smirked even more. 'Just when my blush went away.' I thought when I flushed yet again. Unknown to us we had gathered quiet a few onlookers. Japanese girls all squealed when I blushed for the second time.

"Do you think their secretly going out? I never took Kyoya-sempai to be gay but maybe. . ." I groaned, listening to the fan girls fantasies. Suddenly I was glad my friends didn't understand Japanese yet.

"I won't tell anyone your secret," Kyoya was whispering in my ear again, "If you start working for the Host Club. . . and don't say you couldn't do it. . . I saw that little sceen you did with your friends and then the one with that girl. . ." somehow, he made every word he said sound suggestive. I don't know how, and I never want to know. I closed my eye counted to three. I quickly stood up grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. "Well..?" Kyoya was still at my side even though I was headed towards the door.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I yelled before exiting the room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Should I continue? I got bored today and just started typing (no school)

I don't really know where I'm going with this even if I do continue. . .

Please review! :3


	2. Join 4 Uniform?

Hikaru: Lila does not

Kaoru: own the Host Club

Both: But we do own her! :3

Me: Thanks guys. Like everyone needs to know you two huant my mind. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the actual Nichele.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nichele POV_**

I happily sat beside one of the twins, the one I thought was Kaoru, enraptured in the story they were telling (in English so we could understand). It was the one about when they had tricked Haruhi into inviting them to her house. Of course, they didn't seem to know there was a book out about them in America and that I had already read this story.

I glanced over at Deidra. She was as big a fan as I was of the Host Club. Heck, she had started reading the series before me. So why was avoiding them like the plague? She was the only one who wasn't with a host. A few months ago had she met Hikaru and Kaoru I _know_ she would have been all over them. So why…?

"You should have seen Haruhi and Milord's faces when they found out it was a part of our scheme! Ah, hey Nicky, are you listening?" the supposed Hikaru asked me suddenly. I realized that I had been staring at my friend, wondering about her bizarre behavior with her full attention.

"Yes, I'm listening," I said putting on a pleasant smile (directed mostly at supposed Kaoru).

The twins glanced over at Deidra, mischief dancing in their golden eyes. "That's the guy who didn't want to stay. . . why?" they asked in unison, "Your other guy friend seemed fine with it. . ."

Lyndsay glanced at over at me, the same question in her stare. "I. . . I don't know. This is the first time in a few months since we've seen here. She moved here before us. I wonder if something happened. . ."

The twins looked over at Deidra, probably wondering how much fun she could be as a toy, before turning back to Lyndsay and I. "So why are none of you in your uniforms?"

It was Lyndsay's turn to answer the question now. "Well, you see, um. . . none of us can really afford it. . . except maybe Dee but probably not." The twins suddenly started to smirk. Lyndsay probably didn't realize what that mean, but I had read the books.

"Um, b-but that's not to say we need one. We're not used to wearing a uniform, s-so it's fine. R-really, we don't need one!" I tried to convince the twins, even though I knew in was futile now.

"We can get you uniforms," they said cheerily before they smirked looking like twin demons, "if you start to work for the Host Club." Suddenly, we heard almost every customer in the room squeal. Looking around the room we soon saw the reason.

Kyoya was leaning over Deidra in a very seme/uke way. He seemed like and predator with a blushing madly Deidra as his prey. They were so close their bodies were almost touching. But such scenes can not go on for ever.

Deidra shot up out of her seat, grabbed her backpack, and started to head towards the door. Kyoya got up much more gracefully and dignified and still managed to catch up with the raging Deidra.

He said something to her that only they could here. Deidra yelled out 'Fine! I'll do it!' before opening the class room door and slamming it behind her. I looked over at Lyndsay. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. 'What the hell!?!'

"So about the uniforms. . ." the twins continued like nothing had happened.

* * *

Not as lond as I would like it to be, but to be honest I didn't know what to do for this chapter. This is sort of a filler chappy cause my friend wanted a chapter from her point of veiw with the twins in it. And this is the product.

Anyhow, the next chapter will be the second day.

Please review! I wanna know what you think! I'm not a mind reader like Edward Cullen!


	3. She's like Hatori

Tamaki: Lila does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Kyoya: Though that doesn't mean she hasn't tried to buy us.

Lila: *walks in* What are you two say about me?! *holding spatula and frying pan*

Tamaki & Kyoya: *run for their lives*

_**

* * *

****Deidra POV**_

I closed the house door quietly, trying not to bring attention to myself. Unfortunately, my mom decided to be in the kitchen at that moment. "Honey! Your home early. I thought you would hang out with your friends longer, you haven't seen them in so long. . ."

"We didn't have to go to classes today so we hung out all day." Truth. "Besides they had to go to their Japanese lessons." Lie.

"Oh well. . . How was your day anyway?"

". . .Different."

***

I arrived at Ouran early the next day. Honestly, I had planned to sleep until the last possible minute but that had become impossible with both my parents yelling at me to get up. I had been so mad they had woken me up and had ran all the way to school.

I wondered for a minute if I should go see if the school cafeteria had free breakfast but decided against it. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it down.

Wandering around I pulled out my Ipod and put it on full blast. Plugging it into my backpacks built in speakers (don't you love Japanese products?), one of my favorite songs blasted into the air. Good thing no one was around. Finding nothing to do I headed up to the Third Music Room. We probably wouldn't have to go to class again, considering none of my friends knew Japanese yet.

I turned down my music so that no one would know I was here. But the silence invited in the question, my hopeless answers, and the emotions.

_Why did he. . .?_

_You weren't good enough. . ._

_But for someone the same. . .?_

_That just shows how horrible you are._

I quickly grabbed my Ipod and turned on **Gives You Hell**, blasting it over my speakers. I jumped up and stormed around the room, singing at the top of my lungs in frustration.

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell; hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell; hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, yeah just as well hope it gives you hell_

Music was my sanctuary. Music was safe. It could drive all my thoughts away, my emotions, and any form of brain activity. Music was where I became numb.

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories there no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can look me in the eyes with the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

The song ended and I stopped singing. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. . ." I mumbled to myself. I was about to turn off my Ipod, when I hear clapping. I snapped my head around to see Kyoya standing in the Music Room entrance. "Very nice. . ." he was smiling brightly, but somehow the smile seemed wicked. I found out why the next second.

He smirked, "I guess you're the tormented type."

_Shit._

***

I had stormed out of the room after that.

I wasn't going to fall prey to his mind tricks and good, scratch that, decentlooks. I sighed as I entered the classroom for 1-A. To my surprise a few of my friends were standing around in the classroom. "Eirica! Are y'all actually going to class today?" I was surprised; with how little Japanese they knew (amount of Japanese they know = none).

"Ah, no actually. We're about to go to the Music Room, but we decided to drop in and say hi to the twins and Haruhi," she said, "Hey watch out!"

Eirica's warning came to late. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and another pair go around my neck. Hikaru was on my left and Kaoru on my right. They leaned in so they could talk to me with out being over heard. "Kyoya told us some interesting things Dee," the said in unison, "very interesting things." They laid there heads on my chest and smirked while looking up at me.

I couldn't help it. I blushed deep red; I mean crimson. I shoved them off. "What are you doing, you damn perverts?!?"

The boys shrugged. "No one's going to think we're doing anything wrong. You're a guy, remember? Besides, your our new toy," they smirked evilly.

"Ah, Mister. . ." the teacher had walked in now, speaking to me in Japanese. He must have noticed me by all the commotion the twins and I were making. I turned to him. _He thinks I'm a guy. . . but of course he would have been told I was a guy. I requested that. . . no reason to get teased over my looks. . ._

"Please," I said pleasantly, "call me Dee."

"Ah, yes. Now, Dee will you be joining our class today?"

"Um. . . yes actually; my friends will join me when they have thoroughly learned Japanese." _Please just make my mind go numb._

***

"You know. . . Deidra's hair reminds me of Hatori's. You know Hatori from Fruits Basket?" Shakirah flicked some of the hair that hung in front of my face. Much to my dismay, we were eating lunch in the Third Music Room with the host club. "She's like a blonde Hartori now!"

Tamaki looked up at this comment. "Now?" Yeah, Kyoya had told the entire club that I was a girl and that I would be joining the Host Club as a Host. I had found out that all my friends would be joining as waiters and waitresses to pay for the price of their uniforms that the Club had bought for them.

"Yeah, Deidra used to have really long, shiny hair. Oh hold on! I think I have a picture. . ." Lyndsay said. She dug around in her backpack before pulling out a small photo album. Flipping through it quickly she seemed to find one of the few pictures I had allowed them to take of me.

It was the picture from the last day of school. We had all been cosplaying. Although I had planned to cosplay Deidara from Naruto, when I got to school my friends attacked me with make up and a new costume. They had turned me into Princess Zelda, and not to mention had gotten me into loads of trouble.

"See! She looked so much more feminine last school year," Eirica sighed.

You could see most of the Host Club's eyes popping out of their heads. "How did this," Hikaru pointed to the picture, "become that!?!" he shouted and pointed at me. I frowned, what did it matter? If I still looked like a girl, I would just get my hea-

_No, do not think about that._

I sighed, and focused completely on my lunch. "Kyoya!" Tamaki said, "New plan! We are cosplaying today! Hikaru, Kaoru, call your mom up and see if she can get us costumes for this by the end on the school day. Kyoya, get all the flower arrangements and food changed. Mori go put up a sign for today saying we'll be starting late! Hunny, eat your cake!" He barked orders at everyone while my friends stared in amazement; I on the other hand, grabbed my backpack, and headed for the door.

Unfortunately, the twins noticed. "Hey! Dee, where do you think you're going? You have to be fitted!" they ran over to me closing the door I had opened. My face paled and I looked up at them hopelessly.

Three.

Two.

One.

The twins glomped me at the same time. "Aw! Don't worry Dee! We're not going to make you look hideous or anything!"

"That's not what I'm worried about" I mumbled, "I don't want to dress up like a princess."

***

I glanced around the room, slightly amazed. They had turned the Third Music Room into a recreation of the main hall of the Hyrule Castle in The Legend of Zelda. Tamaki, of course, was dressed as Link, the main hero. He wore an exact replica of the outfit Link wore for The Twilight Princess.

Kyoya on the other hand was dressed as Dark Link, which included red eye contacts. Hunny was dressed as Toon Link, which was so cute you couldn't help but 'aww' over him. Mori was dressed as the King of Hyrule.

Of course, the twins were dressed as one of the more mischievous characters. They were dressed as twin skull kids, though there masks were anchored above their faces to one side instead of covering their faces.

M friends were in their new uniforms while I had to deal with being dressed up as Zelda. I wore replica of the dress in Twilight game. Only difference between me and the Zelda from that game was that I wore a long blond wig while her hair was brown.

"How," I started, "did you manage to get all this stuff in three hours?"

Kyoya smirked, "That is a trade secret."

"Trade secret, my ass," I grumbled. I slouched down in my Princess throne, only to be smacked in the back of the head by the twin devil, I mean, skull kids. "A princess must sit tall and proud at all times; besides the actual princesses are about to arrive. So stop pouting and put on a smile," the twins lectured me.

I quickly sat up in my seat. The double doors opened. Rose petals floated down out of no where as the girls started to enter. All the Hosts smiled and said, "Welcome!"

* * *

Starting to find out why Deidra changed her self. The next chapter will be the actual time they spend hosting. I hope this makes up for the last chapter! :3

Please REVIEW!!!! I don't like not knowing what you think D:


End file.
